Nekaini
by Doraigaa
Summary: Ray and Kai are sent to a conservation camp called Nekaini! Very sad and a good story. HOPE YOU LIKED IT! My friends said they liked it!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Nekaini**

A necko-jin and Russian Boy were thrown into the back of a big metal truck. "Kai, you didn't have to save me..." the necko-jin moaned. The Russian shot an angered look at him "And see you get taken to a conservation cam!...no way Ray!...OW!" Another boy's foot kicked Kai in the face!

Ray took a deep breath and leaned against the cold wall of the truck. It was crowded in the truck and very uncomfortable! Cramped with women, men, and little children. All of them were necko-jins _(cat people). _Kai Hiwatari was the only human.

Necko-jins are now despiced against human beings. For some reason Japan and Russia and Europe turned and attacked the rest of the countries, capturing chinese necko-jins on the way!

Kai Hiwatari was Russian. But when he saw two Russian soliders aiming a gun at his necko-jin friend. He ran and slammed his elbow into the soliders ribs, HARD! The gun fired but missed Ray by a hair! The solider fell in pain. And before he knew what he what he did, he and Ray were thrown into the back of the truck with other necko-jins!

"Okay you dumb cats...get out, Now!" the colonel of the coservation camp ordered. Ray and Kai jumped out and looked around.

The conservation camp was not a good sight. A whole crowd of thin, hungry necko-jins were crowded by the locked bathrooms and showers. They looked starved and would do any for food! Even kill eachother!

"This is horrible!" Ray whispered to his blue haired friend. "Shut Up! Your dumb cat! I'm Colonel Boris...this conservation camp is called Nekaini _((neck-kai-en-ee))_ Camp..." the colonel noticed Kai.

"What are you doing! My soliders didn't make a mistake...they can tell the difference between a necko-jin and a pure blood Russian male!" he snapped. Kai gulped and bit his lip. All of a sudden on of the solider's that captured Ray and Kai appeared.

"Actually Colonel Boris...this Russian attacked one of your solides who was trying to shoot Raymond Kon, the necko-jin," he said. "Thank-you Sergent...he won't be treated like a Russian, nor a Russian," with that Colonel Boris left.

As for the sergent, he rounded up all the necko-jins and made them form a line. He either gave them a right thumb, which meant put them to death, by shooting them! Or he gave them the left thumb, which meant they were able to pass!

The solider came to Kai and quickly gave him the left thumb. Ray held his breath as the Sergent came near him with an angered face.

The icey blue eyes stared at his golden ones. That was when Ray noticed who the sergent was.

* * *

**Wolfirered: hope you like it so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Death or Live**

Ray gasped at who this guy was. The guy that tried to kill him. "T-Tala...Tala Volcav," he murmured. The red haired cyborg looked at the necko-jin. "Well, well, well...Raymond Kon...it's been a while since I last saw you," Tala laughed. Ray had to keep his cool, if he wanted to live. "So your the youngest solider here, huh," Ray asked. Tala rolled his eyes not answering Ray's question.

Tala didn't have time to chat with his ex-friend. It was either right thumb or left thumb. "Well...since you -were- one of my friends back then I'll let you pass, but, I won't go easy on you next time!" with that the cyborg gave Ray the left thumb. Ray smiled. Tala just agave a grunt.

Half of the neck-jins on the truck were sent to death. And that's when Tala escorted the survivors to a small mess hall. He signaled everyone to sit down. But it didn't work that much so! "Everyone dumb necko-jin sit down and shut up!" he snapped.

They all sat down except for Kai. Tala smirked. "What are you doing up Hiwatari!" he snapped. "Well you said all necko0jins sit down and I'm Russian not a necko-jin!" Kai laughed. Tala didn't let out a laugh, not even a chuckle! "Hiwatari...shut up!...or I'll send you to death!" the cyborg snapped. Kai quickly took his seat.

"Now Nekaini is a conservation camp for Necko-jins...the clothes that you are wearing right now will stay on you till we say so!...no showers, well, one once a month, and you don't get a lot of food!" Tala announced. Everyone moaned. Tala just gave a small smile.

Kai and Ray were escorted to there rooms. They had to share with about 40 other necko-jins. THe other necko-jins stared at them with weird looks.

They were thin, very thin. Ribs were showing, skin tight around there bones. They looked sick and some near death! Ray and Kai didn't like seeing this.

Kai looked around.

"Look...their not thin, but fat!" a guy whispered.

Kai lit up with anger. "We're not fat! We have six-packs compared to you guys," Kai snapped at the guy. Ray elbowed the snapping boy in the ribs.

"Kai stop...these people haven't eaten in days, maybe even months! There so skinny, they think, well...we're fat, but in real life we aren't! So don't worry about it!" Ray whispered. The Russian gave a nod.

Ray didn't like seeing his people being treated like this!

"Ray! Kai! Is that you?"

The necko-jin and Russian looked to see a bigger guy. "Gary!" Ray called out! "What happened to you?" he asked looking at his once heavy looking friend.

Gary, Ray, and Kai sat down in the corner of the room as Gary talked to them for a while. After a few hours. Ray looked around. "Were's Lee and Kevin?" he asked.

That question made Gary frown. "Well...we're are they?" Kai asked again.

* * *

**Wolfirered: Hope you liked**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Gone, and Going**

"Kevin...it happened about five months ago when we first came here...as you know the thumb test, well...Kevin, he didn't pass...he was shot and killed and then they burned his body! It was terrible, very, very terrible!...but then he said...'It's better to go to heaven to, then this awful place!' That was the last we heard of him!" Gary paused and looked at Ray who had tears going down his cheeks.

"k-Kevin...gone! No!" Ray shot to his feet and got angry. Kai grabbed Ray's leg and yanked him down! "OW!" he cryed. "Shut up Kon! Didn't you hear what Kevin said..." Kai paused and cleared his throat. "It's better to go to heaven then stay here at this awful place!"

Ray whiped the tears from his eyes and nodded. "Yeah! But getting shot! That had to hurt!" Kai took a deep breath and turned to Gary. "What about Lee?"

Hearing his old leader's name brought tears to the necko-jin's eyes. "I'll never forget my brave leader," he mumbled.

"Lee stayed for about three month. He wouldn't eat at all! He was so sick of this life...so he decided...to escape! People warned him he would die! But he didn't care! Then that dark gloomy night came. Lee took a speeding cat jump to the fence! But his foot got caught on the barbed wire, still alive he hung there untill Sergent Tala Volcav came out with a gun. Aiming and BANG! Lee was dead!" Gary nodded letting the tears flow out. Ray, too!

Kai jumped to his feet! "Mariah! What about Mariah! Were is she!" Kai snapped. Gary shrugged. "I think she's safe." Kai gasped with excitment!

Mariah was Kai's girlfriend a long long time ago. But then he moved to Moscow, Russia. And She stayed in Beijing, China. They wrote to eachother a lot. And that was why he was in China. But when he was a block away from her house he saw Ray almost get shot. 'Were is she?' he thought.

"She still might be safe!" Kai mumbled. 'She's safe! YES! She's safe!' he thought.

* * *

**Wolfirered: Hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Dinner**

"DINNER!"

Every necko-jin ran out the room. Trying to get out of the room. Ray and Kai were the only ones left in the room!

"WOW! That sure can clear a room! We should try it with Tyson some time!" Kai laughed. Ray didn't even chuckle. "Kai...that's not funny!" he snapped.

Tala saw Ray and Kai enter the room. "Well look who's here!" he laughed. Kai and Ray got into the line. The cyborg handed Ray one peice of stalr bread. Ray just turned around and sat down. Then it was Kai. Tala gave him two peices of stale bread.

"What how come he get's two breads!" one necko-jin snapped. Tala's eye shot up. "Cause he's not a dumb cat like you are!" he snapped.

Kai took his seat next to Ray. They watched as necko-jin's fighting over food. Yelling and biting eachother! "This is bad!" Ray mumbled. "It's just just like prison!" "Tell me about it!"

Ray and Kai looked up at a lavender haired boy. "Bryan!" Kai snarled. Ray growled telling him to back off! Bryan held his gun to Ray's head. Then he turned to Kai. "You hit me pretty hard back in China!" he laughed. "What! You were the one I tackled!" Kai gasped. Bryan nodded and looked at Ray.

"I was so close to killing you, too!" he snapped as he lowered his gun. "Oh and Kai I almost forgot!"

Kai looked at the boy. "Sergent Tala Volcav wanted me to tell you this...your girlfriend, Mariah...is dead now, she killed herself!" Kai's eyes widened. He didn't feal like eating now so he gave his food to Ray. He watched as Bryan walked away.

Mariah, his girl, his koi, his kitten, his future wife! And most of all, his girlfriend!

"Kai...you okay!" Ray asked. Kai got to his feet and ran out of the mess hall! "Kai! Wait!"

That night everyone was was in the room finally asleep. It was about 1:00 a.m. Kai swayed back and forth in his bed. "MARIAH!" he cryed sitting up. He looked left and right, scared. He whiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Mariah," he mumbled.

* * *

**Wolfirered: Hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Not Leaving Wit Out You!**

Tears Rolled down his cheeks. "I should have been ther Mariah...to dave you!" he cryed.

After five years of writing back and forth to eachother, he was finally going to see her in China! When he saw Tala and Bryan trying to kill his best friend Ray the first thing that popped in his head was to knock them out! But the sacrifise was...that he lost his girl!

A couple days passed as Kai kept getting thinner and thinner, weaker and weaker! "Kai! you have to eat! Mariah wouldn't want to see you like thins! Here, have my lunch for a couple of days!" Ray snapped.

So Ray sacrifesed his food for a couple of days to heal his best friend! But he also gave up some of his pounds and got weak.

And each day the same big metal truck came by dropping off more necko-jins! And each day these necko-jins would die!

"OKAY! LINE! UP!" Tala shouted.

Every necko-jin lined up. Tala first came to Kai and of course gave Kai the left thumb. Then he came to Ray.

Ray's heart beat fast. "What happened to you!" the sergent snapped. "You seem to want to die! Not eating, starving yourself to death! WOW! Let me take you out your misery!" with that Tala held up his...RIGHT THUMB!

Kai watched as Spencer and Bryan grabbed Ray and dragged him away. "RAY!" he shouted running! Tala punched him in the face, makine Hiwatari fall down.

He looked up! "Tala," he hissed. Tala laughed. "That's Sergent Tala to you! Hiwatari!"

Tala body slammed Kai hard! "AAAH!" the bluenette cryed!

Kai managed to get off of the sergent and body slammed him! Kai was now so light that Tala threw him against the wall! The other necko-jins watched, hoping Kai would win.

Tala pressed his army boots into Kai's stomach. "AAAH!" Kai cryed again! Tala just smiled.

But then Kai shot up and knocked Tala down. He spotted Tala's little knife tied to his leg so he grabbed it. He placed the blade by the cyborg's neck! "What happened to my friend Tala!" Kai snapped.

Icey blue eyes meet the blood red ones. "He's gone Kai! Gone!" Kai glared at him. "No he's still here, right infront of me!" Tala looked away, but looked back when Kai pressed in with the knife! "Help us out here! Tala...I know the real you, please help!" Kai snapped.

"I don't know!" he mumbled. Kai pressed the knife again but harder. . "OKAY!" he gasped.

**BANG!**

"The gun! Ray!" Tala gasped. Kai jumped up and both boys ran towards were Ray was. There they saw Ray! Clutching his wounded arm. Spencer lowered his gun. "Spencer what did you do!" Tala snapped. "What you said to kill him so I shot Him!"

Tala told Spencer and Bryan they plan.

_Operation: SetFreeToAllTheNecko-Jins ASAP!_

Tala motioned Kai to grab Ray and get out. "Now Bryan go with them," Tala ordered. Bryan nodded and clutched the gun to his side. He helped place Ray on Kai's back.

Then they went out. They got to the gate and Bryan slidded some kind of card through a box and the gate opened. They ran out as fast as they could.

"He okay," Bryan grunted, not happy to be helping! "I don't know," he said. All of a sudden they heard a moan. "Kai hurry!...I-I don't think I'm going to make it!" Ray gasped. Kai and Bryan noodded and started to run fast now!

* * *

**Wolfirered: Hope you like it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A Cyborg's Blow Out!**

"Sergent Volcav! What did you do!" Colonel Boris snapped. He watched as Tala opened the last gate letting the necko-jin's dash out! The cyborg smiled. "Setting these people free!" he snapped. Colonel Boris growled and took out his gun, Tala did the same.

"How dare you! I thought you were evil! Pure evil! I thought we programmed you to kill not save lives!" Colonel Boris snappped. Tala chuckled. "My emotions change remember!"

Colonel Boris got angry and then spotted a little girl running out, but tripped. "OW!" she cryed. He aimed his gun at her. "3...2...1...Die Kid!" he snapped.

The gun released the bullett! Tala acted fast and ran towards the girl. He grabbed her as the bullett dug into his skin. They fell to the ground.

In pain Tala looked at the girl who was rolled up in a small ball in his arms. He smiled, he just saved a little girl's life, that was more important than power itself. Blood was all over them.

But some how the girl and him didn't care. Then the little girl looked up. Her icey blue eyes looked at him. "Thank-you!" she mumbled. Tala just smiled. He managed to get to his feet and limb over to the girl's mother. He was just shot in the arm.

"Thank-you sir!" the mother said as she and her daughter ran away. Tala smiled, 'That felt bet-'

**KLACK!**

Tala's eyes widened. Everything went black as he fell backward. He hit the ground hard! "AAAH!" he screamed feeling a bullett in his back. Colonel Boris approached.

"What did I teach you!" he laughed. "Never leave a fight or you'll get shot!" He laughed and turned around, to see a gun pointed at him! "What the-"

**BANG!**

Colonel Boris fell to the ground. "G-Gary...I-I'm sorry, about Lee and K-Kevin," Tala stittered. Gary knelt down at Tala's side. "It's fine! Tala...Tala!" Gary called out. But soon he found out that, Sergent Tala Volcav was...dead.

Spencer ran up. "Gary were's Tala!" he stopped when he saw both Tala and Colonel Boris on the ground! "Tala!"

* * *

**Wolfirered: Hope you liked it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Wounds to Lick**

"Ray...Ray you okay!" Kai asked. Ray opened his eyes to see Kai and Bryan looking over him. "What happened?" he asked.

"We're free!" Kai yelled in his face! "OW!" Bryan cryed hitting Kai. "What did you do that for!" Kai snapped. As the two boys fought they didn't notice a visitor came into the room.

Ray's jaw dropped open to see who it was. "Mariah!" he gasped. Kai stopped and looked up but then Bryan smacked him in the back of the head. "AAAH!" "Stop it you two!" Mariah snapped.

Kai looked up at Mariah again. "But I thought you were dead!" Kai said. Bryan laughed. "Nope I made that up so Tala wouldn't go and kill her! So I told him that she killed herself!" Bryan said. Kai nodded and looked at him girl.

He jumped to his feet and hugged her and then kissed her for a long time! "I missed you!" he cryed with tears. "I missed you, too!"

All of a sudden Gary and Spencer came into the room with frowns. "Gary! Spencer! Were's Tala?" Ray asked. Both boys took a deep breath.

"He sacrifised himself to save a little girl!" Gary huffed. The room was now queit. "Tala di that?" Kai said surprised. Both boys at the door nodded. "Oh!"

"Tala...thank you," Ray whispered.

_The Little Girl's POV_

That man, who saved me...I forgive him, what a nice guy.

I heard his name was Tala Volcav. He was my hero that day, and will always be my hero after that day. My mommy says the same. But he sacrificed himself for me. The stupid Boris-Dude just had to shoot the wolf! What an idiot! I'll never forget that man. That Sergent, that Hero, that wolf...

Sergent Tala Volcav!

* * *

**Wolfirered: ALL DONE! I know I didn't write very well but it was the best I could do okay! REVIEW! REVIEW! REIVIEW! **


End file.
